


in plain sight

by Meatball42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Nathaniel has an artist's eye.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



_ What most people don’t realize, _ Nathaniel thought as he began his speed sketch of Rena Rouge,  _ is that the upper half of the face is not the most distinctive part of a person. _

Rena’s fighting stance took form, then her foxy costume. Her ears and tail were easy.

Nathaniel looked across the courtyard at Alya, laughing with her boyfriend, to fill in the shape of Rena’s challenging grin.

Maybe it was part of their powers that no one recognized them, or maybe half of Paris was politely not mentioning it. But either way-

The heroes’ secret was safe with him.


End file.
